


Locked In

by BookishSiren



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishSiren/pseuds/BookishSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first couple of times he could call it an accident, but after the fifth time he had to concede that his students were doing this on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the last prompt here http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/125444525281/kids-aus-to-soothe-the-soul
> 
> This is my first Fanfiction so sorry about any mistakes...  
> Also posted to my Tumblr and on FF.net

Maxie was stuck in the supply closet again.

The first couple of times he could call it an accident, but after the fifth time he had to concede that his students were doing this on purpose.

The only thing he was wondering was what the hell they thought they'd accomplish by locking him in the supply closet with Wallace's student teacher.

"I must apologize Miss Maple, I have no idea why they keep doing this."

He glanced at his shorter companion to see her silver eyes studying him and a small smirk on her cute face.

She let out a short huff in amusement, flicking her eyes away for a moment before directing them back to his reddening face.

"Well," she drawled "judging by the giggles outside the door, I think they're trying to get us together."

Maxie blinked a couple of times, not sure if he heard what she said properly. "But we _are_ in this closet together." he replied tentatively, trying to gauge her response.

To his surprise she bent over laughing, hand on the shelf for balance. Once her laughter died out she stood back up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I meant together-together, like dating y'know."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I assume they're not going to stop doing this until we do go on a date then." he concluded his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, I bet you're right." She then hesitated a second as if not sure how to continue.

"Would Friday at seven work for you, May?"

Shocked that he called her by her first name she stared at him before smiling softly and answering  "That would be fantastic."


End file.
